


But I Will Never Forget

by snarkasaurus



Series: Fictober 2018 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Fictober Day 11. Absolute absurdity for which I have no explanation. Also, I'm not sorry.





	But I Will Never Forget

“I’ll never let go, Jack,” Rose whispered. And then let go of Jack’s hand. 

“BUT WHY!” Stiles shouted, throwing a piece of popcorn at the television. “You could have let him up on that damned door with you and then he wouldn’t have frozen to death in the water and you both could have been fucking rescued! Auuugh.” 

“He tried to get on the door,” Scott said from where he was tucked between Allison and Kira. “And Rose slid back into the water.” 

Stiles grunted. “That only means they did it wrong. They both would have fit.” 

“But it would have sunk!” 

“First of all,” Lydia said from her nest of pillows and blankets, “that’s not how the buoyancy of wood works. Second of all, Stiles is right. There’s enough room and they would have survived if they had both gotten on the door.” 

Scott pouted. “I still say they wouldn’t have fit.” 

Derek looked over at Stiles. “Why does this bother you so much?” he asked as Rose started blowing the whistle on the screen. 

“Because Jack didn’t have to die! They could have gone on to have a wonderful life, gone through life together and have everything wonderful and amazing. Love! Rose could have had _love_.” 

“She did have love,” Kira pointed out. “She’s telling this story decades later, and it was her granddaughter that brought her to the boat. So she _did_ find love. Eventually.”

“Okay, but here’s my problem with that,” Stiles said, sitting up a little more. “What if Lizzie is Jack’s granddaughter? We know that they got together before all of this. That was the whole car scene. What if Rose got pregnant during that?” 

Everyone turned to stare at Stiles. 

“You have put a lot more thought into this than I would have expected,” Lydia said slowly. “But that’s a theory I think I like, right up until I have to think about what that would have meant for a person that Rose did marry. If she was a single mother in 1912, there would have been an absolute uproar. And I can’t imagine, after meeting Jack and all of that, that she wouldn’t have married for love in the end.” 

Stiles sighed. “That was actually my mom’s theory,” he said quietly. “Titanic was one of her favorites, and we used to watch it together all of the time. She was the one that decided that Rose was pregnant with Jack’s baby and that she kept that a secret from everyone for the rest of her life.” 

Derek tugged Stiles back down until he was back in the comfortable snuggling position he’d been in before. The way the pack was piled together meant the jigsaw had to be maintained. Or at least that’s what Derek told himself. “Let it go for now,” he said quietly,” as old Rose dropped the Heart of the Ocean over the back of the research vessel. “I like your theory best, but let it go for now.” 

“Fine,” Stiles said with a humph, going boneless again across Derek’s lap. “But I will never forget.”


End file.
